Remember your wings
by Lemonlime-B-tch
Summary: Sakura's technique wasn't supposed to work, it was supposed to be her's and Sasuke's death. Waking up she realized that it did work and now both she and Sasuke are trapped in the past, and she has a mission to complete but she has to first remember it. SasuxSaku with SakuxMulti -on haitus- sorry guys I have writers block.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sat up, his heart racing a million beats per second. The last thing he could remember is the huge suffocating feeling of his ex-teammate Sakura Haruno's chakra exploding as she literally gave up her life in that one move for her country, a stupid move he thought glowering in the darkness.

He reached up to his face, it felt odd. His skin was soft and plushy like it had been when he was younger. His eyes widened in fear. He threw off his covers and ran to the nearest mirror. His fear had been confirmed, he was in deed in his twelve year old body.

He narrowed a deadly glare at the image of himself in the mirror, he was going to kill that pink haired girl before she had the chance to actually do some damage in the future.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up with a huge headache. She looked at her hands groaning. 'I guess it really did work.' She couldn't feel most of her chakra reserves knowing that the technique she had deemed necessary at that very moment in time to preform. She laid there just adjusting herself to her new body, thinking what the consequences of that forbidden technique would bring on her. After all she had never actually used that technique and figured it really wouldn't work just blow her and Sasuke to smithereens, so waking up wasn't something she thought she was going to do ever again.<p>

All the sudden she sat up, a little too fast. She grabbed her head as she felt like falling down. She knew that waking up after that technique that had put hell on her body, she hadn't been ready to actually wake up at all so the fact that she did hurt so much. What worried her the most though was that if she had woken up who is to say that she did the technique wrong and Sasuke had been launched back in time with her.

She growled in irritation as she slowly got herself out of bed, even if he did end up in the same time line didn't mean that the technique had worked it's full effect in his twelve year old body. Her body seemed to not want to work properly as she stood up and very carefully made her way to her bedroom door. She needed a shower to get rid of tiredness in her body.

"Sakura-chan!" She cringed and fell against her door out of pure shock at the sudden loud noise, her head pounded. Her mothers voice was a comfort to hear again, but the memory of her death still tried to over take her conscious mind. She quickly pushed that memory out of her head, her mother was alive in this time.

"What mom?" She called weakly and as loud as possible, she slid her body away from the door. Working against chakra exhaustion wasn't something she was new to, just in this body though would be the first time. She turned the nob and opened the door.

"Honey you're going to be late for class." Her mom cooed as she came down the hallway before she saw her daughters pain filled face. "Oh honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sakura said as she almost toppled over again. Leaning against the wall for support she looked at her mom, "Can I stay home today?" She felt her stomach grumble. Now she felt like she was about to puke.

Her mom seemed to study before seeing her green face agreed to let her stay home to get better.

* * *

><p>Shinigami had been waiting and watching the fight. It was obvious that the girl was going to join him, 'Finally' He thought as he watched her touch her forehead and her belly button, gathering up chakra. He sighed knowing full well that she wasn't going to join her anytime soon. His heart pinged inside his chest. He quietly chuckled, "Well I have to hand it to you brother, you've finally made one to steal my heart." Whispering he remembered the first time he started to notice her.<p>

He remembered the way she had met him, and left him. She skirted death so many times he began to miss having her to simply talk to before she was pulled back into the land of living. Each time she did though he would watch her knowing full well that it had been her will to live for a little bit longer that kept her from his kingdom, after all no one was there to actually bring her away from his clutches.

He sighed watching as her chakra made a huge explosion, melting her and the boy away. He frowned, only she should have been able to go back. Now this was not part of his plan when he had taught her the technique. He turned away from the world for a moment. "I guess a quick visit with brother won't hurt."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around the classroom, searching for the one thing that he could place the blame on. His brow furrowed in frustration when class had began with out the pink haired girl that he had to kill as soon as he got back his chakra reserves and strength. Since he couldn't glare at her in the classroom he settled into a deadly glare at the chalk board.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the floor in front of the toilet breathing really hard, tears in her eyes. She had spent most of the good part of the day gagging and hacking. She felt like some one was ripping up her insides but she knew that it was only her body trying to get used to all the new chakra flooding her body.<p>

She heard a knock at the door, "You okay in there sweety?" Her mom had always been really concerned with her well being and having her back felt like a weight off her shoulders but she knew that he mother wouldn't be around in a year. She thought about it again, what if her coming back in time would speed up the attack? She knew that the event that had literally broken her would happen no matter what she did.

"Yes I think I will be." She slowly got up and washed her face. She quickly brushed her teeth.

"Honey there is some one here to see you." Sakura's brow furrowed, who could that be? Ino had stopped caring if she missed a day of school and Naruto still didn't know where she lived.

"I'll be out in a few." She said spitting out the white paste. She looked herself over, dark circles under her eyes, her skin still looked a little green, her hair had stuck to her face and the back of her neck from sweat, she was still in the huge t-shirt she used as a night gown. Her way of remembering her father when he was away on business, the shirt engulfed her tiny body. It had almost reached down to her knees. She thought about making herself more presentable but decided if they wanted to see her they could see her like this.

She opened the door and shakily walked out. Her mother swooned around her trying to help her daughter in any way that she would let her. Sakura ignored her mother and used the wall as a crutch to get to the living room. She had not prepared herself to actually see the boy who had practically put her in this condition waiting for her in the living room.

Sasuke sat with his back towards her, he seemed ridged and completely out of place on her white couch. She almost growled in anger but thought against it at the last second. She eyed the distance between the couch and the wall. She inched her way carefully towards the couch.

Sasuke didn't seem like he had noticed her presence. She pushed off the wall and made a few stumbling steps toward the couch, warning Sasuke that she was there, before she fell onto her hands and knees. Her chest was heaving with the effort it took just to get her this far.

Sasuke looked at her form as if wondering what he should do with her. She took what ever strength to get back up, noticing her shaking. For some reason he felt compelled to help her even if she was the one who put him in this weak body.

Sakura had managed to get to the couch and leaned heavily on it, "What are you doing here Sasuke-san?"

He almost winced at the suffex she had used. He felt the odd pang it gave him inside his chest, it was like he missed the '-kun' she had always added behind his name. "You weren't in class."

He saw her roll her eyes. He took in her attire and had to refrain from blushing at the state of undress she had been in. Her night shirt had risen up and barely covered her butt. "I realize that but what are you doing here?" She drawled out the 'you' with slight venom leaking from it.

"I-" He paused carefully thinking about his next words. "I wanted to see what would keep you of all people out of school."

He heard her snort, "Sure that's what the mighty Uchiha came here to do, you sure you weren't coming to kill me were you?" His eyes almost widened at her accusation. "If so I'm too weak at the moment to fight back, I'm not stopping you."

He watched slightly surprised that she had given up so easily, then again he took in her condition and knew she really couldn't put up a fight. "Tsch...and kill some one so weak would be beneath me."

"What ever." He heard her say as she turned to figure her way back to the walk, but before she could get away he grabbed onto her wrist. He must have surprised her because she lost her balance, she fell over the arm of the couch.

Her head landed dangerously close to his leg. He looked down at her kind of amused when she blushed and rolled off the couch. "What the hell do you want Uchiha-san?" Her voice had been dripping with malice.

"We need to talk, Haruno-san." Sasuke became serious, he ignored the obvious reddening of her face.

"Look, I'm not in the shape to talk with you today." She said using the couch to help herself back up. "I will however much like to discuss this with you, Uchiha-san, at a different date. Right now I have to make an effort not to die from chakra exhaustion." As soon as she said that a spam starting from her shoulders ran through her body bringing her to her knees. Her chest heaving with heavy breaths.

He put his hand on her shoulder almost in a consoling motion. What the heck was he doing? This wasn't him. He had tried to kill her the night before. Maybe it was his younger emotions showing through. "Oh god I feel sick." He heard her whisper.

"Look Uchiha-san I will talk with you when I'm no longer in this condition. I can't even keep a decent conversation going while this jutsu is still reeking havoc on my body." She whispered trying to stand up again. He began to wonder how she knew such a powerful enough jutsu that she had this as result.

* * *

><p>"Brother..."<p>

"Shi-kun I already know, I've been watching too."

"In all reality that shouldn't have worked and when her family was attacked she should have been staying with me."

"Shi-kun how much do you know about fallen angels?"

"Ka-chan, are you telling me this girl is one of your clipped wings?"

"Yes and no. Her wings weren't clipped. She is actually down there to find Madara."

"The son of the morning star?"

"Yes. He has become such a nuisance to my darlings."

"Does she remember her mission?"

"At times I think she does and then again I can't tell, she had always been such a wonder to observe."

"Ka-chan, what do you think her using this technique will have on the world?"

"Shi-kun I can not tell you that, if you really want to know just watch."

* * *

><p>Sasuke left Sakura's house with more questions than answers. The first time he had truly seen her in actual pain, yet she still hid it as much as possibly to not make him feel bad just like she had done when he had woken up in the forest of death about to be killed protecting him and Naruto as they were passed out on the ground.<p>

How come she had always seemed like the stronger one? He almost growled at the thought. Clenching his fists he walked home. Tomorrow he'd get some answers, even if he had to hold her down to get them.

"Sasuke-kun!" His eye twitched, he knew that he couldn't get away from them forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I've given away a lot of information at the very beginning but it gets better I promise!<strong>

**Sakuxmulti? Who do you want her to be with? (It won't be permanent just sort of like a fling thing.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed as he sat at the desk being swooned by his fan-girls did not appeal to him at all. No he hated them with a passion, one thing from Konoha he did not miss. It was the third day Sakura had yet to show up to class, part of him worried about her-he guessed it was the younger part of him, the other part wanted her to suffer for sending him back to the place he never wanted to be again.

"Hello class." Iruka stood at the chalk board. He looked to Sakura's empty spot. She had known she was suffering from Chakra exhaustion but three days was a little extensive considering how she always seemed to be able to recover from the attempts on her life.

He felt a twitch in his brow when he saw Ino take Sakura's empty seat. What the hell was wrong with him? He wondered if it had anything to do with the feather he found in his bed. It had been very soft and very delicate looking, it actually looked as if it was made of glass. He had it in his pocket fully intending on asking Sakura about it as soon as he could see her again.

"Alright class, meet back here after lunch ready for a training exercise." Iruka dismissed them.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up panting, she was covered in sweat. She had been kind of used to waking up like this. It had been three days since she landed here and as such her younger body had gone through some changes. The biggest one was her chest and hips, they had gotten bigger and wider. Today though her shoulder blades burned, she tried her best to ease the sensation with her chakra but it still lingered.<p>

She got up and headed to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she saw the pale pastiness of her skin from the fever she had was gone. She looked healthy again. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned on the shower hoping to wash away the sweat she had accumulated on her skin from sleep.

Standing in the hot water cascading all around her, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. It was a reoccurring one that she had for the past three nights.

_She looked around at the mutilation that laid before her, her fellow people had their appendages ripped from their bodies and scattered around the ground. She looked up at the beautiful red eyes she had once loved staring into for hours on end. Madara, looked at her with malice as she watched his wings being clipped off at the base of them. His beautiful orange wings fell to the floor to join all the other wings that laid bloodied in front of her. Her heart hurt at his look but knowing she deserved it, after all she was the one that caused him to loose his wings._

_He had chosen the path that she couldn't follow. Kami had told them that they couldn't fall in love. Yet he had fallen for her and she fell too, but the difference between her and him was the simple fact that she didn't talk about leaving Kami with all the other couples. She had hated looking into his glaring eyes. Of course she knew what he was feeling, betrayal was the one that made him glare at her. _

_She had not been Kami's 'first born' for her just to disown him to follow a ridiculous notion that she could be with him. Tears fell from her eyes as crystals, plummeting to the earth below them. She knew she loved him but Kami had told her she could never be with him. Madara of course would not listen to him, he wanted her enough he had made a rebellion against him._

_Now she watched her brothers being stripped of their wings and sent down to earth as falling stones. Her heart almost broke when she watched them toss Madara over the edge and he exploded in fire as he hurled towards the place of exile._

_She almost moved towards him but a firm hand on her shoulder held her back after all she wasn't allowed to be with him. She felt herself become numb and icy. Looking to her left, Kami stood watching the clipped ones fall to his creation. How could he stand there and be so calm about loosing his children._

_"My sweet. You did the right thing." Kami's voice rumbled her chest and she turned to watch them strip another one of her wings. Looking at the pile of wings, they were all different colors ranging from white to black and green to blue but there were only one pair of orange wings. _

The first time she had this dream she had woken up with tears water falling down her cheeks. She was silent when she sobbed for the orange winged man being clipped.

She could feel the warm tears fall from her eyes with the hot water. Why had this dream seemed so real to her? She knew her mind could not make up faces but she could not put his face to any one in her past.

* * *

><p>"Ka-chan?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Madara wasn't her only target was he?"

"Shi-kun why are you still here? Madara and all the other clipped must atone for their sins. She is their purifier and savior. Only she can bring them back to me."

"Ka-chan, if you wanted them to learn a lesson, why did you let it last for so long?"

"Two hundred years isn't very long Shi-kun."

"You weren't teaching them a lesson were you?"

Shinigami didn't get an answer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked away from the academy with his hands in his pockets rubbing the soft feather. He was lost in thought about what he was going to do about this situation he was in. He really needed to talk to Sakura. He didn't notice where he was going until he crashed into the person of said thoughts.<p>

"Ow." Sakura rubbed her forehead, he just brushed off the pain.

"You finally ready to talk?"

"Hello to you too, Uchiha-san."

* * *

><p><strong>It is a little short but I wanted some suspense, oh and quick question whom do you all want to be the angels? You can make up a character if you would like.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sat patiently while Sakura had went around making sure they were alone. He wanted answers before he chose how to go about his life. He sighed when he saw her finally sit across from him, "What's your first question?"

"What did you use that brought us back in time?" Sasuke had tons of questions swimming in his head as he waited for her reply.

"It's called Kokugen Sori, or time warp."

"Why did you bring us back?"

"Too be completely honest I've never used that technique before, it wasn't supposed to work. We were not supposed to be sitting here having this conversation. I was suppose to cause a huge explosion to kill both you and myself. You were doing to much damage to the village and I made a split second decision. That's how and why we are here, any more questions?"

"Why was it so taxing on you?"

"The ability spent almost all of my chakra to expand and make the warp in time."

"Does this mean you could get us back to our own time?"

"No."

"What? Why not."

"It is a backwards only jutsu. I don't know the forwards one."

"Okay what is this jutsu exactly?"

"It is supposed to send the one that preformed it back in time and considering that two of me or you couldn't co-exist in a certain time, it merged us together. The jutsu takes the person and literally everything they had learned and became comes with them. I have my chakra reserves, the amazing stamina, and my monster strength. Although I didn't count on my maturity to come along with it." She gestured down her body and the only thing he noticed was the larger hips.

"Where did you learn this jutsu?"

"Shinigami."

"How?"

"I've played with death too many times to count, he became my friend and as such decided to teach me some things. Although I still question how the actual time travel was possible I know it was the intention of said jutsu. Any more questions?"

"Just one." He tugged the feather out of his pocket, "I found this on me when I first woke up here. Where did it come from?"

He saw her eyes land on the feather before her eyes looked blank. He sighed he had lost her, now all he could do was wait for her to come out of her stupor.

* * *

><p><em>She stared in the mirror for a long time, these wings she was not used to. She wasn't used to anything about the glass like feathers that made up her wings. She reached back to the base of her appendages still remembering the horrible pain that had erupted from those spots when she first sprouted them.<em>

_"They look amazing my darling." She saw his form in the mirror. She softened her gaze, she couldn't stay mad at him for very long after all she was his creation. _

_"Kami-sama, tell me why I have them?" She asked stroking the soft feathers that in her mind should have been hard and fragile. _

_"My sweet don't you like them?" He had ignored her question._

_"Yes."_

_"Look around my darling." He said turning her to face away from the mirror, hundreds of small little globes of light floated before them, "They will be your brothers and sisters."_

_"Brothers and sisters?" She had a hard time grasping the idea._

_"Yes, now promise me some thing my dear."_

_"What?" _

_"Don't fall in love with any of them, okay?"_

_"Yes Kami-sama."_

_She stood there watching the lights like a guardian protecting her family. She was their big sister after all._

Sakura blinked. She still saw the feather, it was weird why had she been day dreaming? She knew she had never met the man she refereed to as Kami-sama, she couldn't remember having wings sprouting from her back. She couldn't remember any of that happening to her, so why did her mind play that so vividly in her head?

"Sakura?" She snapped back into reality realizing that she had been staring at the feather for quite a while now. She looked back up to Sasuke's impassive face, "Are you going to tell me what just happened?"

"I don't think I can right now. I don't even understand it myself, Uchiha-san." She could feel her hatred for that name dripping from her words. "Besides I've shared all that I can with the village traitor."

Her words gave the desired effect she had wanted on Sasuke, his face had darkened and seethed with anger. She simply ignored his deadly glare and left him sitting there with the curious feather in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Ka-chan?"<p>

"You still here?"

"Why did you make them?"

"Them?"

"Your angels."

"I first had only planned on one, but she seemed so sad and I had promised to make her brothers and sisters."

"You are really possessive aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She fell in love with another man and you clipped her siblings, now you are sending her to bring them back to you?"

"Not back to me. They will go to you Shi-kun."

"Why did you send her?"

Kami kept silent letting Shinigami come to his own answer.

* * *

><p>Sasuke almost huffed in annoyance, almost threw a fit about her actions. He may have left but no need to with hold information that could be very vital to both her and him. He walked back to the academy hoping that the actual genin test would start soon. Then he started to glare at the ground, '<em>I have my chakra reserves, the amazing stamina, and my monster strength. <em>Where is my chakra reserves and my lightning?' He cursed himself mentally to let the pinkette get away with getting stronger than him. He vowed to himself that this would not be so soon.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Iruka had a good chat. He accepted the condition she had been in from and excused her from those three days. Sitting on the old swing out side the academy waiting for them to get out of class. She thought that maybe this time she could convince Sasuke to change the future. She still wondered what had driven him to attack Konoha. She could remember what had kept him going through life as strong as he was, he had to kill Itachi.<p>

Itachi's name banged hard in her chest as she almost fell from the swing from the sudden memory.

_She stood a little bit away from Kami watching him forming the strange ball of light in front him into something similar to what she was with out the wings though. He was concentrating in a meditation pose. She saw the light stretch and gain appendages. Then the light flashed brighter then disappeared leaving a man behind clothed in white._

_"Welcome my son." Kami greeted the man. He had slightly long black hair and reddish black eyes. "I shall call you Itachi."_

Sakura grasped the rope in her hands tightly. She sat completely still, her chest heaved heavy breaths. She wondered what she had to eat in the morning to cause two weird day dreams to force themselves on her.

* * *

><p>"She's beginning to remember."<p>

"Ka-chan why are you doing this to her?"

"She is mine and will always be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so a lot of information in this one, although it's kind of short.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke walked slowly out of the academy doing his best to ignore all the girls venturing for his affection. He was truly pissed. He had managed to break a few hearts thanks to the mood he was in after the little talk with Sakura. He also didn't expect to see her so soon afterwards.

She was sitting on the old swing. He figured she had some more to talk about with him. "Haruno-san."

"Uchiha-san." She greeted but he noticed that she wasn't really looking at him. "I-I uhh... I wanted to know why you attacked Konoha?"

"Konoha gave Itachi orders to slaughter our family." His brows furrowed when he saw her lightly touch her lips with a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Did you kiss him?"

"Once." To say he was shell shocked was an understatement. "Actually he kissed me," Sasuke almost face planted onto the ground. "It was weird. Naruto and I had been on a b-rank, when him and Kisame showed up. They were after Naruto. We put up a decent fight and before he left he kissed me. He also thanked me for caring about you and Naruto so much." He felt an unnecessary growl crawl up the back of his throat.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for not answering your question a while ago." He felt his breath hitch when she actually said his name. "I don't know how to explain what it was, it was as if a memory I had tried to forget. Either that or I was daydreaming."

He sat down at the base of the tree waiting for her to continue.

"The thing I saw when I looked at that feather seemed so real, yet I couldn't recognize anything that was happening in my head. It was as if I was watching some one else's memories who just happened to look exactly like me." She leaned back in the swing and kicked her legs forward. "I was staring in a mirror touching these...things, I guess you could call them wings. That had sprouted from my back. They were made up of the same types of feathers that you found. Anyways, this man was behind me, I called him Kami-sama." Sasuke looked indifferent about the words she was saying, "He pointed to these floating golden orbs made of light and told me that they were all going to be my brothers and sisters."

Sasuke couldn't tell if she was lying or not. He couldn't tell if what she saw was true or not. Although her being an angel would explain a lot of things; her hair, her power, the fact that they were now in the past, and the feather he found. That feather could have been hers.

"Not only that, I remembered the reason why you left, to kill Itachi right?" She didn't really wait and see if he would actually answer or not. "When I thought of Itachi's name another one of those weird memory daydreams came into my head. This time though I was facing Kami-sama as he was meditating in front of one of those orbs. That orb began to transform and well Itachi was left standing in front of him dressed in white. Then Kami-sama welcomed him and told him he would call him Itachi."

Sasuke sat silent for a while, mind going faster than a bullet train.

* * *

><p>"Ka-chan?"<p>

"Dear me, Shi-kun are you ever going to leave?"

"Is it truly okay for her to be sharing that information with that boy?"

"For now, but if that boy tries to take her away thats some thing I will not stand for."

"Wait Ka-chan, you said that the clipped were coming to me?"

"The only way I could get her down there to wipe them off my earth was to tell her a lie. She believed me that when she was finished they would be waiting her for her return."

"Remind me why every one thinks I'm the evil god?"

Kami didn't answer but had a small amused smile adorning his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was extremely short. I am very sorry but right now I have major writers block so I have put this story on Haitus until I can work past this writers block or I may put it up for adoption... I haven't decided yet...<strong>


End file.
